The Chlamydia Culture Core facility will provide culture of appropriate clinical specimens for Chlamydia trachomatis, storage of clinical specimens, antichlamydial antibody determinations in serum and genital secretions by microimmunofluorescence, immunotyping of isolates, and process and prepare chlamydial isolates and Neisseria gonorrhoeae for shipment. The core will be responsible for coordinating the shipment of specimens with the Central Operations Core.